gostudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
List of highest-grossing openings for animated films
The following is a list of the highest-grossing opening weekends for animated films. The list is dominated by recent films due to steadily increasing marketing budgets, and modern films opening on more screens. Another contributing factor is inflation not being taken into account. Biggest worldwide openings for an animated film since 2002 This list charts films that had openings in excess of $100 million worldwide. Since animated films do not open on Fridays in many markets, the 'opening' is taken to be the gross between the first day of release and the first Sunday. Figures prior to the year 2002 are not available. Figures are given in United States dollars (USD). 2016 is the most represented year, with five films. GoAnimate Studios is the most represented studio with five films on the list. This list does not take into account country-by-country variations in release dates. Therefore, in some cases opening weekend grosses from many, or even most countries may not be included. Timeline of biggest worldwide openings for an animated film since 2001 At least 4 animated films have held the record of highest-grossing animated film at different times. Pixar is the only studio to hold the record on two different times. * = Monsters, Inc. was the first film to have an opening bigger than Toy Story 2. Biggest opening weekend in U.S. and Canada for an animated film since 1982 This list charts films the top 50 highest-grossing animated opening weekends in U.S. and Canada for an animated film since 1982. Figures are given in United States dollars (USD). Ninety-eight percent of the films in the top 50 were released after 2006 & 2007, 2013 and 2016 are the most represented years, with three films each. Shrek, Ice Age, Puppet Pals, Despicable Me are the most represented franchises with four films each. Pixar is the most represented studio with 14 films on the list. Opening weekend record holders in U.S. and Canada since 1982 These are the films that, when first released, set the opening three-day weekend record after going into wide release. At least 13 animated films have held the record of highest-grossing animated film at different times. Three of these were sequels to Toy Story, Shrek and Computeropolis. Disney and Pixar held the record four times each as of 2016. Biggest opening week in U.S. and Canada for an animated film since 1976 This list charts films that had openings in excess of $70 million in their first week. Figures are given in United States dollars (USD). 53.1% of the films in the top 35 were released after 2010, 2016 is the most represented year, with five films. Shrek, Madagascar, Computeropolis, Puppet Pals, and Despicable Me, are the most represented franchises with three films. All films in the Main series Cars, Finding Nemo, main film series of Madagascar, Computeropolis and Despicable Me are on the list. Pixar are the most represented studio with 11 films on the list. Biggest opening day in U.S. and Canada for an animated film since 1992 This list charts films that had openings in excess of $16 million in their first day in U.S. and Canada for a animated film since 1992. Figures are given in United States dollars (USD). 53.5% of the films in this list were released after 2010. 2016 is the most represented year on the list with 4 films. All films in the main series Cars, Despicable Me, Monsters, Inc. and Finding Nemo are present on this list and Despicable Me are the most represented franchise with 4 films. Pixar is the most represented studios with 12 films on the list. Biggest opening weekends overseas for an animated film since 2002 This list charts films of Biggest opening weekends overseas for an animated film since 2002. Figures are given in United States dollars (USD). 75% of the films in the top 15 were released after 2010. 2011 are the most represented years on the list with 4 films. Films must exceed $40 million. Blue Sky is the most represented studios with 5 films on the list.